


Vampire lair

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Force pleasure, Forgiveness, Horror, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Summary: When Sakura is out with her two partners to kill vampires, they suddenly find themselves in a vampires lair with the three strongest vampire races. Byakugan, devil eyes, and shadows clans after them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter one: the mission

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-Hi again with another story on Neji/Sakura story. I kinda got bored with reading all the ones on fanfiction on since I readied them all. So I'm here with a new story.

Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were the strongest vampire clans out in the world, they made sure people don't kill them as in return they don't kill them until it's ready to feed. But some people have to rise above and try to kill them, so far they found three slayers and killed them, they were standing in front of a slayer who was trembling with fear as they approach him, they cut off his head before he come throw a kunai that was filled with holy water.

They continued on their way to find more and kill them but was stop by smelling some blood. And it wasn't human it was there kind getting killed. Running over to it, they saw eight vampires on the ground and turn to dust. Growling at who ever did this to them are dead.

The wind roared in their ears as three ANBU ninjas sped quickly on top of the buildings, intent on the mission they had just been given. One of them had long unnatural pink hair and was wearing a tight sleeveless black top and black shorts that reached the middle of her thigh under the black skirt that was a bit shorter than her shorts and was cut up to her hips on both sides. The other had short black/purplish hair and was wearing the black top and black shorts that reached her knee. The other one had the same outfit as the other two as she had four pigtails blonde hair. All three were wearing black masks and had a black pouch full of their weapons hanging on their right hip.

"That annoying Tsunade-sama! She just had to send us out on another damn mission when we just came back from one!" exclaimed an annoyed voice.

"Don't blame Tsunade-sama Sakura. It's probably a hard mission, which is why she had to send us." came a small voice.

"Oh trust me Hinata, it better be a mission worth our time or else I'll-"

"Be quite and look ahead for you Sakura, Hinata" said the blond.

As they look ahead of them, they saw thirty vampires around in a circle with two little girls getting raped by them as they took out some kunai's and throwing them at the vampires. Immediately eight of them turned into dust as their were filled up on holy water and silver. The other vampires look at them and attack by as they were all killed, the girls pick up the little children and brought them to the hospital.

"They need help now." Shouted Sakura holding the black hair girl.

"What happened to them?" asked the nurse.

"They were getting raped by people." Replied Temari who was holding on the blond hair girl.

"Oh put them on stretchers please." Replied the nurse quickly calling two doctors to the front.

"Did you know them?" asked the nurse.

"No we found them laying here and the people were their too, laughing at them." Replied Hinata.

"Oh." Said the nurse.

"We got to go now, please take good care for them too." Replied Temari as they walk out of the hospital.

"Now great, they killed more vampires." Said Naruto from the demon eyes clan.

"Yeah it looks so." Replied Shikamaru from the shadow clan. "What did you think Neji?"

"We're kill them." Said Neji from the Byakugan clan.

"Oh yes." Replied Naruto.

"That should make Tsunade stop trying to kill us off." Replied Shikamaru.

As Temari, Sakura and Hinata jump away from the hospital, they come across some more vampires.

A pack of vampires walked out smirking from an alley looking pleased and satisfied. Their clothes were splattered with fresh blood. The three ninjas silently landed on the road only occupied by the vamps and themselves. There were fifteen vampires in the gang, all of which turned their heads to the two now, present ninjas. They stopped smirking.

"Well well, if it isn't Tsunade-sama's little ninjas. I suppose you came to "hurt"

us?" a vamp sarcastically said.

"Yes. You have been killing innocent humans merely for amusement. That is

unacceptable. The punishment is death." Sakura replied with a cold voice.

He started laughing. "Oh! So you little girls think you can kill us? Ha! You-"

His friends watched in disbelief as Sakura went to pull out her kunai from the

vampire's neck where she had thrown it. His body fell to the hard pavement with a

thud.

Sakura looked at Hinata and Temari. "They're weak. I want to finish this quickly." She then studied the vampire faces as they went from shock to anger. She grabbed a few more kunai's from her pouch and got ready to attack. Hinata did the same "Hai."

Hinata, Sakura, and Temari both leaped into the air, aiming their kunai for the vampires throats. The weak vampires had no time to dodge the attack; the ANBU-nins were just too fast. As they were all dead, Temari, Sakura and Hinata want over to get their weapons from their bodies.

Not too far away, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were walking on the street when they smelt it.

The smell of Blood. Neji noticed immediately that it wasn't the blood of the

humans they had just killed, but another vampire's blood. He turned to the direction from which the smell came from.

"Great more of our kind has been killed." Shouted Naruto.

Neji sensed three people in that direction. "Hai." Using his speed, he started towards the three Nins who had killed his kind. As Naruto and Shikamaru followed him as his speed. ' _Perhaps this will be more…fun' Thought Naruto._

Sakura went to retrieve her last kunai. "See? What a waste of time!" She pulled out

her kunai and then turned to Hinata.

Hinata was waiting for Sakura. "Tsunade-sama probably has a good reason. She

wouldn't have sent us on a small mission just to annoy us right?" Hinata looked a

little doubtful.

"Yeah I agree with Sakura, Tsunade does gives us stupid and lane missions." Said Temari.

Sakura froze. She felt three impossible powers coming closer. "Hinata, Temari." ' _Crap! More vampires? Except these are stronger, much stronger'_ She immediately got out a fistful of kunai's and scanned the area, getting ready to attack.

Suddenly, she saw a white blur, then an orange blur and then a brown blur knocked them over as their jump up and land down. Sakura looks at the white person and then brown and orange. Then she notice's that the guy with long hair has the same white eyes as Hinata's.

"Hinata why does that vampire have the same eyes as you?" asked Sakura.

"His from the branch family but I heard that they were all gone." Replied Hinata.

They look at the people responsible for killing of kind but all they saw was three girls that were very hot. It was mating season for them.

" _The girl with pink hair is beautiful." Though Neji._

" _The white eye girl is the same as Neji but she human but is so hot." Thought Naruto._

" _The blond looks hot but troublesome at the same time, " thought Shikamaru._

"What are they looking at?" asked Temari.

"They are looking at us." Replied Hinata using her Byakugan. "Plus they're in heat."

"Great just great, we should go now." Replied Sakura but as soon as she said that, within mere seconds her back was on the ground with the brown haired vampire on her. Looking around to see her friends in the same position as hers, she starts to struggle against him.

"Stop." He hisses in her ear.

"Get off of me." Shouted Sakura pushing her chakra through his body to get him off but she couldn't.

"Why did you kill all the vampires?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" retorted Sakura trying to move under him.

"Because you're under me and I could kill you in mere seconds, now answer me." Replied Neji.

"No." said Sakura kicking him in his balls. As he howled in pain, she heard the others howl in pain too.

Smirking at them, they got up and jump up to run away form them but was caught around their wrists and pulled back into their chests.

"Just great they all thought.

"You're mine." Said Neji piecing her neck with his fangs as he drawled out blood, he notices that her blood his mate, quickly letting go of her.

Sakura falls to the ground but was stop but some one arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling her back to him, he turned her around and takes off her mask, as it falls to the ground he looks at beautiful green eyes that held fear in them.

Looking at the rest and saw that they had the same expression on their faces, Neji nods his head to them. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji let's go of them and disappeared tonight the night sky.

Leaving the girls alone, as they tried to stand up, they look at each other and though" why didn't they finish us off?"

Sakura did and healing jutsus on her neck to heal it and did the same to her blood, Hinata and Temari.

As they ran all the way back to the hide out. As they went to sleep after.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Then again was very tired of some other stories but don't worry I'll still continue them. Please click the little review bottom. Bye


	2. Chapter 2 Explaining

Sakura, Hinata, and Temari had gotten back to Tsunade-sama's building and were knocking on the door to her office. "Come in" was her reply.

The doors opened to reveal three Anbu-nins and were walking up to her desk. All three of them refused to meet Tsunade-sama's gaze.

"Tsunade we have something to tell you." Said Sakura looking at the floor.

"Well what is it?" asked Tsunade waiting for one to speak up.

"We all have been well how to put this?" asked Temari.

"Let me just you all have been bitten by the strongest vampire clans, "Byakugan, demon eyes and shadow, right?" asked Tsunade after she signed as she stood up and walk to the window. "Well it can't be help can it?" Tsunade asked her-self.

"What can't be helped?" asked Hinata.

"Well when you girls were found, remember?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes?" said the girls uneasily.

"Well you had those markings on you and they were all signs of those clans." Replied Tsunade.

"You mean we are what?" asked Temari.

"You're their mates," said Tsunade. " _5,4,3,2,1 shouted, faints, and punches the wall."_

Hinata faints to the ground as Temari shouts out curses and Sakura punches the wall as it crumbed down leaving the wall in pieces.

"Sakura control you angrier somewhere else as you are going to need it" replied Tsunade.

"But Tsunade they bit us and then left us there. Why?" asked Temari after she was done shouting?

"That is because when we found you, the elders took it a upon themselves to tell your mates that you had die. But they know on and I guess that they are probably killing them now." Replied Tsunade.

"You told us that they had die, we saw them, tasted their blood!" shouted Neji at a elder.

"m…y…lo…rd." stuttered an elder.

"Don't you my lord us." Growled Shikamaru.

"Y—yes my lord." Stuttered the elder again.

"Why did you elders lie to us?" asked Naruto.

"They were humans not a good choose to become your queens, so we give them to Tsunade to train them." Said a elder who was unfazed by this.

"You are not going to take them away from us." Shouted Neji killing them all with his scythe ripping off their heads.

"Fell better Neji?" asked Naruto was laughing at him.

"Why are you so cheerful, they took them away from us." Replied Shikamaru.

"I'm just glad that we have them again and besides Neji and you seemed to have them scared all ready, so I thought that two vampires mad is enough for them." Explained Naruto.

"Well we should go and get them from that old women Tsunade now when they are at not else expecting us" said Shikamaru.

"Let's go." Said Neji calming down quite a bit now.

"You guys they are probably going to kidnap you tonight, so beware of that." Replied Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Replied Sakura, Hinata and Temari together.

As they walk to their rooms that were beside each other, they got in their showers to wash them selves not knowing three vampires came in their rooms to wait far them.

After ten minutes they walk aback in their rooms to see the vampire that bitten them on their beds smirking at them. Starting to scream they got up really fast and covered their mouths with theirs. As they moved one arm around their waists they knocked them out by one finger point to their necks.

As they fell into their arms, they disappeared into the night sky.

A/N-I hope you like this chapter. TTFN


	3. Chapter three: Taste

**With Sakura**

As Sakura wakes up, she finds herself in a room unfamiliar. Getting up she looks around but notices when a cold breeze comes, she looks down to see she was still in her towel from last night. Remembering the vampire mate…shudders at the thought was in her room last night.

Hearing the door opens, Sakura looks at it, seeing it was him again with some fresh clothes for her.

"Why did you bring me here?!" asked/shouted Sakura.

"Well, because you are my mate and I can do anything that I want even this." He replied jumping at her and throwing Sakura on the bed as magical bonds came out to grabs her waist and ankles.

Sakura struggles to get out but it was no use, these bonds where unbreakable. Looking up at him, her eyes widened at him.

"No let me go!" shouted Sakura forcing all her chakra in her hands then pulls very hard on the bonds making them break with sneer focus.

"Looks like you don't know your place yet." He replied grabbing a hold of her wrists and pulling them above her head.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sakura looking in his eyes.

"You'll see." He whispered as he leans in to her.

Sakura was about to protest, but a pair of hot lips pressing against hers stole her words. Neji was on top of her now, using one hand to push her deeper into the kiss. He used the other to slowly slice her towel with his sharp nails, to reveal the valley of her breasts. He tilted her head back a little, forcing her mouth to part, allowing him access to fully taste her.

' _She tastes so sweet and pure. So she's a virgin. Good.'_ Neji explored every part of her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. He broke off when he realized she couldn't breath. He moved over to her ear lobe and started lightly sucking on it, making Sakura make a tiny noise of pleasure. He started going down, making little kisses as he trailed down her neck, then sucking parts of her neck, making Sakura start to make more small mews. He started going down to the valley of her breasts, sucking a little while making his way there. He removed her torn towel used one hand to cup her ample breast. He moved his finger lightly over each of her nipples, making her gave a sharp intake of breath.

Neji moved his mouth back up to her right ear and whispered seductively "Tell me, did you like that my girl?" He moved his fingers over her nipples again, making Sakura shudder involuntarily.

"N-no." Sakura managed to gasp out.

"Right…then this shouldn't have any affect on you." Neji moved his fingers over her nipples, this time gently squeezing them, making Sakura lightly moan. Neji chuckled into her throat and started sucking on her throat as well. He removed his right hand so he could lick her nipple, making Sakura moan louder. He put his hand into her inner thigh and starts moving his hand up and up to her womanhood. He sucked on her nipple. Then without warning, he slowly rubbed her sensitive spot and moved his mouth's attention to her other nipple.

Neji thrust one finger inside her, then before she could scream; he stuck 2 fingers from his other hand into her mouth, silencing her.

Sakura desperately tried to free her hands from his hand but he was too strong for her to break free. _'Ah, I can't move!'_

"Want to scream?" Neji taunted, still keeping his fingers buried inside her.

"Mmhp"

Then, Neji took out his fingers for a moment, before thrusting them in again and going in and out at a fast tempo. Sakura felt like she was going to break under Neji's cruel torture, she knew it was a rule to never show emotion, but she couldn't help letting out tears. Neji noticed them and stops his fingers taking them out of her womanhood and out of her mouth and slowly gets up and walks to the door before he opens it he turns to her.

"Get dress I'll be back in twenty minutes." Neji replied to her then he walks out and goes to his room to think.

**With Temari**

Temari wake up to see that she was still in her towel from last night, looking around to see a figure in the shadows, she sits up straight and gets into a defense stance.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Temari at the figure.

As he walks out of the shadows he grins at her, making her have shivers. "You are my mate." He said simply.

"Like hell I'm, now let me where am I?!" asked/shouted Temari.

"You're where you belong with me." He replied to her.

"Let me get this through your thick skull, I'm not yours and I will never be yours." Hiss Temari.

Smirking at her, he quickly jumps on her, making her squeak. "Listen, Temari you are mine, it says so on your body with marking, but that is gone now. " he whispers in her ear, then starts to butterfly kiss her ear down to her neck and up to her lips.

Stopping Himself, he gets off but not before he plays with her breasts making them harden with her nipples peck up as they harden more. "Tell me, did you like that my girl?" he asked.

"No." Temari yells at him but comes out with moans.

"Looks like you did like it." He purrs in her ear, then let's go and walks to the door. "I'll bring you some clothes." After that he leaves her alone on the bed, feeling her lips.

" _Oh no, I think I'm falling for him, no that can't be it" Temari thought._

Hearing the door opens again, she looks up to see him again with some clothes setting them down on the bed, he smiles at her then turns to left her.

"Get ready in twenty minutes, I'll be back to get you." He said as he walks through the door closing it behind him.

With Hinata

Hinata wakes up to find herself in an odd bedroom, looking around to see nothing a she active her Byakugan eyes to see where is she. Seeing her friends in rooms beside her, she tried to contract them in her mind but it didn't work. Turning around, she sees the door opening jumping up she hides under the bed.

"I know where you are, please come out, I won't hurt you." He said.

Shaking her head, she thinks it's a plot to get her out, but her heart think it's okay, sliding out from under the bed, she looks at the blond boy in front of her, smiling.

Reaching out his hand to her, she looks at it and then him, then back at the hand, as Hinata takes it, he pulls her up from the ground and helps her bed on the bed.

"Sorry we have to kidnap you but your are your mates." He replied.

"W—where ammm iii?" asked Hinata strutting at him.

"I can't tell you yet, by the way my name is Naruto of the devil/demon eyes clan." Said Naruto.

"Hi, n-nnnaruto-san." replied Hinata looking down at her feet.

"What your name?" Naruto asks.

"Mmmh it Hinata." Said Hinata.

"Well, Hinata you better get dress, I'll be back in twenty minutes to get you." Said Naruto getting up and walking to the door but stops and turns back to her.

"Naruto-San." Replied Hinata confuse.

Naruto leans in to her, as he wraps his arms around her small waist pulling her in to his chest. "Hinata your beautiful" said Naruto pecking her lips then let's go of her and starts walking to the door.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R bye


	4. Chapter four: Kidnapped by Werewolves part one

As Neji walked out the door, the messenger handed him a lit candle, then walked away. Sakura and Neji walked around the castle, through many hallways and corridors.

" _Wah! It's like a maze in here! There's no windows anywhere, I won't be able to escape easily!' Sakura thought,_ "where are we going?" Neji stopped walking and turned to face Sakura.

" To see if that jutsus that hides that fact that you're mine." Hissed Neji getting mad again from this situation.

"I'm not yours, now take me back home." Screamed Sakura and turning back on him to run but was pulled back into his chest and hold there as he slowly nibbled on her neck, making her go still. "What are you going? Said Sakura in a shaken voice.

"Sakura you are mine and that is that, now come with me by you walking or I'll carried you while my fingers continue where they were before." said Neji.

"Fine I'll walk." Huffed Sakura walking back with Neji down the hall.

Neji walks up to a door and opens it, Sakura stops and looks at him. " You expect me to go in their with you." Said Sakura.

"Yes, get in.," said Neji as he pulls her with him in the room to see that Hinata and Temari were in there as well. "Temari, Hinata you're here too." Said Sakura.

"Sakura." Said Hinata running over to her and grabbing her out of Neji hands. "You okay?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, I'm fine but he is going to die soon. Now that we are together.," whispered Sakura to them.

"Should we do that secret now or later?" asked Temari looking at Shikamaru who was leaning on the wall with a bored expression.

"Now, I don't really want to stay here any longer." Said Sakura looking at Neji from the corner of her eye.

"Same." Said Temari.

"Yes let's do it." said Hinata looking at Naruto.

Looking at each other there pull their hands together and started to do some ancient jutsus. As their chakra rises up the boys look at them.

"Great." Shouted Shikamaru rubbing his eyes and running to get his mate.

"Hinata stop!" shouted Naruto looking at her.

"Maybe I should have tried her hands up, she's good but not good enough let." Said Neji disappearing and reappearing as Sakura and the girls disappeared themselves.

"Great how troublesome is my mate." Said Shikamaru.

"We need to find them again tonight is the full moon and Gaara is out hunting." Said Neji.

"Oh no, I need to find Hinata fast then meet you back here at sunlight." Said Naruto disappearing from sight.

…..

Meanwhile with Sakura, Temari and Hinata there were separated by the focus from the jutsus making them go in different directions from each other.

**With Temari.**

"Great the jutsus work but I'm in a forest alone with no weapons, just great damn that Shikamaru, I'm really going to kill him for this." Muttered Temari as she started to walk in the woods.

Soon she hears a wolves howling, as she turns to see what is going on, she hears rustles from a bush near by. Getting in her fighting stance, Temari waits for the thing or person to come out.

"Come out, I you'll live." Said Temari at the bush as something jumps out and lands behind her.

Temari whips around fast to see a werewolf coming at her. " Shit, I can't take on a werewolf." Said Temari looking around to escape from this werewolf.

"What a pretty thing you are. Said the werewolf walking towards her.

"Stay away from me." Hiss Temari doing some hand seals and sending a big wave of winds at it. Running away, Temari soon finds herself in big trouble as the werewolf jumps on her to hold her down.

"You are pretty close up, I'm you're my mate now and forever." Said the werewolf.

"No I'm not you mate either." Shouted Temari as she mentally calls for someone to help her.

**With Shikamaru.**

" _Someone help me."_ As he hears this in is head. "Temari." Shouted Shikamaru running down the woods paths to find her, when he got near, two wolfs stop him. As they attack him with their fangs, claws and heads.

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru was running away from the two killed wolfs as he tries to find his mate. Looking around but fine nothing, he tries to speak with her through her mind. " _Temari can you hear me? Please answer me, tell me where you are? Please._

"You again, fine northwest by the stones as we are running away from them, I tried to get away from the werewolf but I couldn't, I'll leave some things for you to follow, just hurry up." Shouted Temari in his mind.

Going the way she said, Shikamaru sees some cloth from Temari's shirt following it to see and whole werewolf camp. He runs to it and sees Temari being taken to a tent. Following quite he sneaks in the tent and kills the werewolf.

"Temari, are you okay?' asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, thanks." Said Temari.

"Good, you'll going to get punish for that little stunted that you do when we get back to the castle. "said Shikamaru smirking at her expression on her face.

"Who says I'm going back with you." Hiss Temari getting into her fighting stance again but pulls out some katana's from the bucket behind her.

"Fine." Said Shikamaru getting in his fighting stance.

Swinging the katana's, Temari runs at him and slashes at him, but was stop, as the slash didn't hit him. " _Why can't I move?" Temari thought._

Did you really want to know?" Shikamaru said in her mind.

" _You get out of my mind now?" shouted Temari at him._

"Look down love." Said Shikamaru.

As Temari looks down to see that her shadow was caught by his shadow. As she begins to walk closer to each other. "Shit." Said Temari.

"Now be good, Temari." Said Shikamaru as he cups her face with his hands as he pulls her in and lightly kisses her on the lips.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Part two will be with Hinata and Naruto. And the will be up in a couple of days. TTFN R&R Bye


	5. Chapter five: Hinata and the werewolf named Kiba

With Hinata

" _Where am I? Where's Temari and Sakura? Where they send somewhere else?"_ As Hinata though walking the entire dirt pathway.

Looking form right to left to see any enemies or her friends, Hinata soon sees the full moon. _"Just great, werewolves. I hope my friends are okay?"_ she thought again.

A upon hearing sounds of wolfs coming all around her, Hinata actives her Byakugan to see how many there are. Counting around thirty, Hinata runs to the nearest tree and pulls herself up to the highest branch.

Looking at the ground, Hinata sees three wolfs running out of the bushes and look for food, growling at the ground, the wolfs disappeared when someone came up to them.

"Miss you can come down from here." He said.

Hinata looks at him, with a confuse look, and thought _." You just gotten rid of some wolfs, you honestly think I'm coming down?"_ she thought.

"No, not yet and not when you are sitting down here either." Replied Hinata looking around and trying to find her friends.

"Sweet yourself." He said as he starts walking away from the tree.

Seeing that he was walking away, Hinata slowly starts to move down but not all the way, as she was still looking for her friends. As Hinata reaches the ground, she looks around again, to see anything while not seeing anything; she starts walking away from the tree.

Still walking down the dirt pathway she sees a small village up ahead as she walks a little faster to get their first. Hearing sounds again, Hinata stops and looks behind her but sees the same man from before smirking at her. Jumping back, she gets into her fighting stance.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata.

"Kiba, is my name and you are very cute." Replied Kiba.

"So Kiba are you human or not?" asked Hinata.

"Now why did you ask a thing like that?" asked Kiba with another question.

"Well, because humans can make sounds when they walk. You don't, so what are you?" hissed Hinata.

"That is not your business as if right now, you should be more careful with yourself." Smirked Kiba.

"Oh really for what?" asked Hinata.

"This" he said from behind as he knocked her unconscious and picks her up and starts walking with her.

With Naruto

"Hinata" shouted Naruto running left and right to find her.

Looking up and down, he sees nothing, as he turns to his devil/demon eyes, he sense's a familiar smell. " _Kiba the wolf and he has someone else that smells like violets. What a minute didn't Hinata smell like roses? DAMN IT"_ he thought as he race down to when Kiba was heading before he could get away with Hinata.

"Kiba." Hissed Naruto.

"Lord Naruto, what can I help you with on this fine night?" asked Kiba.

"Let Hinata-Chan go right now." Growled Naruto stepping closer to them.

"Who is Hinata-Chan?" asked Kiba.

"The person in your arms, now let her go." Hissed Naruto.

"She's mine now lord Naruto." Said Kiba smirking at him.

"Kiba if you won to live then let go of her." Hissed Naruto.

"Is this a duel to the death as the winner gets Hinata." Replied Kiba smirking at him.

"Fine, but I warned you I'll kill you before you could see me." Replied Naruto smirking at him.

As Kiba placing Hinata down by the nearest tree, he takes off his coat and covers her. Standing back up, he turns back to face Naruto. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes I'm ready." Said Naruto getting in his fighting stance.

As they both look at each other, Naruto was the first one to charge at Kiba, disappearing from sight, he reappears behind Kiba. As he uses his claws to cut Kiba on the back. As Kiba jumps away from Naruto, he kicks him in the face sending him back into some trees.

Getting up, Naruto grins at him, and charges again but summons clones of himself to attack Kiba all together, as they all slice and dice, Kiba up he also counters back at Naruto throwing his summon sword through Naruto stomach, as he falls down dead.

Getting up Naruto walks over to Hinata who was just walking up. "Hinata you okay?" asked Naruto as she opens her eyes.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata quickly getting up and running to him as she looks at the sword.

"Nothing really." Said Naruto grinning at her.

"This is not nothing." She said as she pulls out the sword from his stomach.

"Thanks Hinata for caring about me, but you still need to be punished for running away from me." Said Naruto.

"Oh." Muttered Hinata. "Let's heal that wound". Said Hinata as she does some hand signs to heal his stomach.

As she was finish, Hinata steps back as Naruto standing up and looks at his healed stomach and then at her, grinning at her, Naruto walks over to her and grabs Hinata around the waist and pulls her in to his chest.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan." Naruto whispered as he leaned in and kisses her with passion.

A/N-I hope you enjoy this chapter. Part three is Neji and Sakura with the leader of the werewolves Gaara. Stay tuned to read what happens next? TTFN R&R Bye


	6. Chapter six: Sakura and Gaara part one of three.

As a lone wolf sniffs out his prey, he howls into the sky night as he races off to get his feed. Racing alone the trees, he sees a girl taking a drink from the river. She looks great as the moonlight shined on her pink hair and body that look like a goddess. Yes she would be his, he races towards her as she slashes out with a branch at him, and jumping back he looks at her.

"Stay away from me." She hissed as she got up and took off into the woods.

Quickly following her, he jumps back into his human form, races one direction to cut her off, he sees that she was caught in a trap that he set out. Walking over to her, he emerald green eyes, shown fear in them, relishing the fear, pain from her, he quickly gets her out and holds her to his chest.

"You're be mine." He whispered into her ear as he bite on her neck as she screamed and struggled away from him. As he quickly lets go of her, he looks to the sky and sniffs the air." Your Hyuuga's mate then well that might help us to kill him." He said as he took off with her in his arms.

"Let me go." Shouted Sakura struggling to get away from this werewolf.

"No." he replied as he went faster as she was force to clutch onto him.

Thinking this girl can be more useful then just kill that damn Hyuuga. She will become his mate at the mating ceremony and help him conquer the beast and human worlds. Oh yes, she will be prefect for him. Looking at her prefect shape body, fighting skills, mind eyes lips and breasts. Would be the prefect mate for him. As she was actually fallen unconscious from the lack of blood.

As he was Gaara wolves young prince and soon to become king, after his father dies. As his rightful passage into the great kings of the wolves. A upon descending to his kingdom, he takes the girl to the hospital to get that bite mark look after.

"My young Prince." Replied a hospital wolf.

"Look at this girl, after she wakes up, get her dress into some thing showing and then bring her to me." Hissed Gaara as he leaves the room.

"Yes sire." Replied the hospital wolf as she got start on healing the young pink haired women.

**With Neji**

" _Where is she?" Thought Neji._ As he races over the forest on the north side as he slowed down, he hopes that he wasn't too late. Sunlight would be coming soon in about three hours that is enough time to find her right.

As Neji continues to the north as he turns, and more turns he comes across a old castle that belong to his uncle side, but was not lived in for centuries as he races inside when the sunlight touch the ground. Looking around, he stared with the dungeons, as it was on light out, he must have miscounted the moons rise. Falling asleep he hope to see his mate or love again. Maybe he'd be nicer to her then before but not after he punished her from running away from him.

**With Gaara**

As he stormed into his room, he walks up to his bookshelf and reads a book on the ceremonies of mating. Passing through the book, he falls asleep on a new night or day. What never comes first in his mind? As he thinks about what he can do to that pink haired women that is getting healed, oh yes the young females wolfs knew about his prevented mind as well as his ability to control sand from anything.

As he hears a knock on his door, he grins at it hoping it her, but as the doors opens it was the royal wolf adviser as he stumble in with his old cane in his right hand and a scroll in his left hand.

"My young Prince, I regret to say this but your father as dead from illness, as your siblings have no control over this. You are the new king. The people with meet you tomorrow as the mating ceremony will take place." Replied Bacha handing him the scroll.

"Thank you Bacha." Replied Gaara as he waved his hand to him to leave. As Bacha leaves the room, Gaara opens the scroll from his father. Scrolls says:

_Gaara,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm dead. Look son I'm sorry that I was hard on you it would have brought shame down on this kingdom, as for Kankuro, he lifted after he was not named as my assessor. Anyway's my old hand is getting tired. I need to complete the wars against the vampire races named Byakugan, Devil/demon eyes and Shadow clan. They are said to have mates but no one has seen or heard about them. But I know that you can do this, also find Kankuro and give him this message that Bacha has._

_My son, I would have like to see you to have a mate but the last of my days are numbered. Remember that I'll be with you of you have any differcults in winning the wars with them._

_Use any means to kill them_

_Sincerely_

_Your father_

_King of the werewolves._

As the scroll ended, Gaara looks into the night sky, and grins at his father last will. Getting up, Gaara walks out of his room and down the wall into the throne room. Sitting down he called for his finest tracking wolf to find Kankuro.

"Fine Kankuro and bring him back here. Don't kill him either." Order Gaara.

As his finest tracking wolf races out to get on with his mission. Gaara looks again to the moon as he smirks at it and thinks." Soon my pink hair women, soon." As he falls asleep again until night comes again. As he races out of the castle, he looks of a prey to eat, as he finds a human male, he attacks it. The human screamed at him, as it took out his dagger, and slash at it in the side making it long and deep. Quickly letting it go, he uses his sand to smash his bones and to break his neck.

As Gaara moves closer to his prey, he smelled a vampire coming closer to him. As he sniffs the air, he realized this scent and smirking he thinks." Hyuuga, has come to play."

As Gaara races back to the castle, as he walks in to the hospital, the women with pink hair weren't here.

"Heal me now." Hissed Gaara to the nurse/doctor.

"Hai." Replied the nurse/doctor as she places her hand over the wound and lift it up as blue light emits from her palms that healed the wound.

"Thanks." Said Gaara as he got up. " Oy by the way, that girl with pink hair, where is she?" asked Gaara.

"In your room, sire." Replied the nurse/doctor.

Racing to his room, he opens the door fast, and looks at the women on his bed, looking at to the moon. Smirking at her back form, he could see it shine from the moonlight, as her dress was light peach. As he walked in, he closes the door, and walks up to her.

Grabbing her arms, and turning her around to see her front. Growling at her, her eyes hold all her knowledge on the world, but seeing her in fear, he chucks at her beauty. "You're mine." Whispered Gaara into her ear as he pushes her on the bed.

Sakura looks up at him and smirks, lifting her leg up, his tries to kick him in the groin but his sand catches her leg. "Let me go" shouted Sakura as she struggled from his grasp.

"No, like I said you're mine. " he said as he captured her lips with his but as soon as he capture her lips, he let go.

But he grabs her hands with his sand and placing the above her head, pushed her against the bed, parted her legs and stepped into the place, making himself comfortable. Before Sakura can even scream or yell at him, he wraps her legs around his waist and uses one of his hands to pull on her hair, making her gasped from the pain. He commands his sand to cut though her dress.

Seeing the entrance, he forced his tongue inside her mouth and ruthlessly ravaging her mouth hungrily, taking her breathe away, relishing the taste of her. Sakura whimpered at the brutality of the kiss, his hands were all over her now naked body.

A droplet of tear slowly running down her face, she's scared. A man in such a way before had never touched her, well be side Neji but he was an exception as he was far more gentle and easy. This red haired wolf was hard. She's afraid of what he's about to do to her; afraid of the foreign feeling that she starts to feel within her body as well as her clouded mind.

As he lets her go, Gaara looks at her bruised lips and smirks at her. "Like I said you're mine. I'll kill Hyuuga and make you mine mate." Whispered Gaara as he placing his finger at her entrance and pushes up into her. Making Sakura screaming and struggled against him more, Gaara likes that, as he grins at her more as he adds two more fingers into her.

Just then the glass broke open, as he was kick off of Sakura body, and as the person jumps out with her.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter seven should be up soon like in a one to two weeks. Find out who saved her from Gaara. What will Gaara do now? TTFN Bye


	7. Chapter seven: Sakura and Gaara part two of three.

Recap

As he lets her go, Gaara looks at her bruised lips and smirks at her. "Like I said you're mine. I'll kill Hyuuga and make you mine mate." Whispered Gaara as he placing his finger at her entrance and pushes up into her. Making Sakura screaming and struggled against him more, Gaara likes that, as he grins at her more as he adds two more fingers into her.

Just then the glass broke open, as he was kick off of Sakura body, and as the person jumps out with her.

On with the chapter

As Sakura and the figurer ran into the woods and down pathways far away from the werewolves castle. He slows down and looks at Sakura face as she had tears streaks coming down her face.

As Sakura looks up to see a guy with eyes again, she smiled and launched herself into his chest. "Hyuuga, thank god, I can't say this but I really did miss you." Said Sakura hugging him.

"Good cause you are never leaving my side again, but first let's get you into some clothes." Said Neji running again back home with his mate in his arms.

As Neji runs back home, his grip on Sakura tightens when his smelled a wolf ahead for them. Slowing down, Neji comes to a completed stops to see the new king of the wolfs.

"Neji Hyuuga the new lord of the vampires with the other two vamp's. " sneered Gaara as he controls his sand, sending it towards Neji and Sakura.

Jumping out of the way from the sand, Neji grip loosens on Sakura making her to look at Gaara. Sakura notices both men had a grim look on their faces as the stood off to each other.

"Sakura run home." Order Neji as he let's go of her.

"But…..

"No buts Sakura that is a order. Go home and get Shikamaru and Naruto quick now!" yelled Neji at her.

Nodding her head to him, she takes off from them as she looks back at them, running as fast as she can back to the castle.

"So Hyuuga go got a mate after all. " hissed Gaara.

"Yes and what is it to you?" sneered/asked Neji.

"Well, it does have. Cause after I kill you, Sakura I hear her name is will be mine mate." Replied Gaara as he summoned more sand as it took off towards Sakura direction.

"Byakugan!" shouted Neji as he looks at Gaara, then attacks him full focus. Hitting him in a vital spot, Gaara was on the ground, but soon Neji heard screams coming from the direction.

"Sakura!" shouts Neji running to her but was stop by sand, looking back to see Gaara sand clone vanishes, he cursing.

With Sakura

As Sakura run back to the castle she was top by sand on her ankles, looking down she screamed when she felt a hand going around her waist pulling her back into muscular chest. Looking back, she sees the red head named Gaara holding her to his chest. Struggling against him, she begins to hand seals as she disappeared from him leaving a cherry blossom that gives off scents.

"Good try, Sakura-Chan." He whispered into her ear from behind her.

Trying to run, Sakura was grabs again and was focus on the ground, as he licks his lips.

"Let me go!" yelled Sakura as she kicks him and punches but was stopped by his sand holding her down.

"Sakura, I have something to show you." Replied Gaara as he called forward his sand.

Looking over to the place, she sees that Neji was bleeding to death again from all the sand crawling at him, seeing him Sakura quickly looks away but was stop by Gaara hands stopping her and moving it back to see him.

"Let me go, please." Whispered Sakura with tears coming down her face.

"No." said Gaara has he licks her face before his kisses her.

"Gaara you bastard, Let Sakura go." Shouted Neji struggling to get out of the sand.

"Oh Hyuuga, no she is mine now and now you die." Said Gaara as he lifts up his hand again and was about to close it all the way.

As he was stop by Sakura punching him in the face, standing up, she looks at Gaara, then at Neji. "Look I'm no ones, I can't believe to you too, fighting over me like kids. Grown up. Gaara or red head, next time you try and kiss me again, your lips on going to be teared off. " Threatened Sakura looking at Gaara who was smirking at her.

"Oh really, you my dear have no chosen in this mattered." Replied Gaara as he run straight at her.

Looking at him, Sakura smirks as she jumps up and kicks him in the face sending him back into trees by them. Looking over at Neji to find him gone, she looks around to see him, as she turns front she bumps into his chest.

"Yeah." Said Sakura moving back abit.

"Sakura thanks, lets go now." Said Neji as he grabs her again and carries her home as they pass the wolves woods and came to the vampire lair.

Running into the castle, Neji runs into his room with Sakura. Walking over to his bed, he places her on it stepping back, his smiled at her. As Sakura looks at him, she moves back until she hits the wall.

"Stay here, Hyuuga." Hissed Sakura.

"No, Sakura you are my mate, and I still have to punish you for escaping in the first place." Said Neji as he looks at her naked form and smirking at her.

As Sakura looks down, she notices that she was naked, wrapping her arms around her self, and she blushes at the situation. As Neji eyed her and thought about before she tried to run away from him.

"Sakura look at me." Drawled Neji looking at her form still.

Sakura refused to look up, but regretted it greatly when in a mere second, both her hands were pinned above her head and she was yanked up a bit so that she was on her knees. She shivered when she felt a hand trace down her back to stop at the small of her back. "What are you doing?"

"Continuing what I started." Said Neji as he slowly went up her body, enjoying the way Sakura responded when he passed certain places. He stopped briefly at the valley of her breasts before moving up to her face.

"Hyuuga… stop, please stop!" shouted Sakura

He looked at her face, at how vulnerable and pure she looked and he just couldn't help himself as he kissed her. She made tiny noises of protest but that just fueled his desire for her as he forced her mouth to part, allowing him full access to her mouth. He devastated every part of her mouth, and Sakura's noises of protest started fading as it was followed by moans.

He stopped only to let her catch her breath, and when she finally caught a glance at his half-lidded eyes, she gasped in surprise. As she saw that Neji white eyes were covered by lust look on them as he continued to kiss and lick her neck and back to her lips.

"Hyuuga stop, please" whispered Sakura as he moved his hand over her secret place.

Neji then kissed her again, hard and fiery. As he moved one of his hands to her clit and started pushing a finger in gently. All noises of protest turned into moans, which were cut off by Neji's mouth sucking on hers. Sakura sucked in a surprised intake of breath when Neji touched a certain area.

Just as he add two more fingers in, Sakura the door was knock on and once again they were interrupted by a second knock on the door. Letting go of Sakura, Neji pulls a blanket over her naked form. As he walks to the door, as he opens it him looks at….

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't you worry Neji will get his change at Sakura secret place. But maybe after he kills the person who interrupted them. TTFN Bye


	8. Chapter Eight: Taken it

Recap:

As Neji looks at…..

On with the chapter

"Naruto!" Hissed Neji.

"What? You find Sakura yet." Replied Naruto.

"Yes I did but I was in the middle of something." Replied Neji.

"Oh that, well, I'm done with my punishment to Hinata." Replied Naruto dumbly.

"Good, but I'm not done with mine yet. Now leave me alone to do it." hissed Neji as he slam the door shut on Naruto faces.

As he walks back to Sakura on the bed, as Neji jumps back on her and kisses her again and plays with her clit, as she moans into his mouth making him go faster and faster waiting for her to cum all over his fingers. Soon it was granted as he looks at her face, he licks her juice off his fingers, and goes down to lick it all gone, making her whimper with pleasure.

Licking Sakura inside her folds, she moves away but was pulled back to Neji mouth that was licking biting her folds making her squeak with pleasure and excitement as he was licking her up and down, in and out. Making her moved around to get some more from him, pushing herself down more to him.

He looks up and smiled at her, looking at her face as it was red from all the excitement. She was ready for him now, as he quickly discards his clothes, he licking her breasts quickly as she breathing hardens more. Looking at her, he slowly begins his intrusion into her.

Quickly cutting off her screams, he kisses her, and slides in and back out and in again, soon her scream of pain into moans of pleasure, going in and out fast, and faster she cum's again as her vagina wall clutches over his member as he was coming close his release.

After he stop, he looks at her, and starts again, making her go longer and longer then before that was her punish all night all, as Neji and Sakura cum again, again and many more times in the night.

As morning came, Sakura woke up with a heavy arm around her waist, looking at him, she remembers what happen, closing her eyes, she starts to cried but soon as she made a whimpered. Neji woke up and looks at her bring her closer to his body. Rubbing her back to confront her as he thought " what she is crying about now?"

As he got the courage to ask her, he pushes her way and looks at her eyes. " Sakura why are you crying?" Neji asked.

"You bastard. You took my virginity away from me. I hate you." Shouted Sakura as she breaks down crying.

Thinking to himself, he then realized that he did the worse thing in his life but she was his mate, so he had the right to take it away but then again. She was not born into the vampire lord's rules. She would need to be taught them soon very soon, if she was going to be the ruler with him over the Hyuuga clan vampires.

"Sakura, you are my mate. So I can do anything I want and this was your punishment for running away from me." Neji replied looking at her.

"Why me?" asked Sakura looking at him with tears streaks cheeks.

"It was just to be." Replied Neji as he stands up and gets his clothes on. "Oh their will be a servant women coming soon to get you ready and to check of you are pregnant." As he walks out side of the room.

Hearing her scream with curse, Neji walks to his room, but stops then he hears a loud screamed coming from Sakura's room then hearing nothing, as glass was broken. Running back into her room, he looks at the window, seeing that was broken.

"SAKURA!" NEJI SHOUTED INTO THE AIR.

"NEJI! HELP ME!" SCREAMED SAKURA.

As she was kidnapped by…..

A/N- I'm leaving it there. I need 70 or around 65 reviews before I put up the next chapter. R&R TTFN Bye


End file.
